Need for Speed: Most Wanted/Development
Development refers to production of game content that may have been removed, altered, or purposely excluded from game play in the retail release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Blacklist Several Blacklist characters concepts were made before the game's release. Blacklist Iterations Cars Cars may have been removed from Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to licencing issues, a change in the desired car list variety, availability of resources, or functionality. Vehicles *Ambulance *Camper *BMW M3 (E46) *BMW M3 CSL (E46)Game folder: LANGUAGES *Nissan 350Z (2003) *Nissan Skyline *Lamborghini Diablo *A Truck hauling pipes *Tank Truck *Truck without trailer *A player drivable truck without trailerGame file: attributes.bin; Vehicle: cs_semi Brands *Chrysler *Ferrari *Opel *Nissan *Mini *Pagani Car Changes *The stock colour of the Lexus IS300 was black instead of silver.Screenshot: Pre-release Lexus IS300 paint colour *The Aston Martin DB9 had the same engine sound as the Lamborghini Gallardo. *The BMW M3 GTR (Race) featured yellow headlights and an antenna reminiscent of the 2001 BMW Motorsport #42 M3 GTR.Screenshot: Screenshot of the BMW M3 GTR *The player's BMW M3 GTR (Race) at some point of the game's development featured the iconic vinyl with a black outline instead of white.Image: BMW M3 GTR (Race) featuring the vinyl with black outline *Mia Townsend has numerous variants of her Mazda RX-8. *Rog drove a Ford Mustang GT instead of a Pontiac GTO. *[[Jade Barrett|Jade "Jewels" Barrett]]'s Ford Mustang GT featured an orange body colour and a hexagonal vinyl design.Image: [[:File:NFSMWPS2Demo_JewelsFordMustangGT.jpg|Jade "Jewels" Barrett - Ford Mustang GT in PlayStation 2 demo]] *Earl's Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII had a different bodykit.Screenshot: Pre-release Earl's Lancer Evolution VIII *[[Toru Sato|Toru "Bull" Sato]]'s Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren had a body vinyl.Image: [[:File:NFSMW_EarlyBullMercedesBenzSLRMcLaren.jpg|Toru "Bull" Sato - Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren]] *Razor's Ford Mustang GT featured an extra "RZ" on its rear bumper.Image: [[:File:NFSMWRazorMustangGTExtraRZStockBody.jpg|Clarence "Razor" Callahan - Ford Mustang GT]] *The Police Civic Cruiser and Police Civic Undercover Cruiser's appearance was more similar to the Ford Crown Victoria. *Cross' interceptor was based on the Chevrolet Corvette C6.R before being changed to the Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06. *Cross' car had a prominent yellow body livery.Image: Unused Cross Corvette skin in the Demo *The Police Helicopter had a different model and its sight cone would appear orange on the minimap when the player was within its sight range.Screenshot: Helicopter model and sight *The Fire Truck had a yellow livery instead of red.Screenshot: Pre-release Fire Truck |} City *Some conceptual designs including an airstrip at the Downtown Rockport Airport were cut.Promotional Image: Bonus DVD Movie - Downtown Rockport *At one point during development, the game was going to take place in the "City of Rosewood".Screenshot: Screenshot of "City of Rosewood" plate *The prison in Camden had a brick wall, and a securely placed fence that would prevent the player from driving through itImage: Camden Prision brick wall in PlayStation 2 demo. Although not accessible, the prison's interior is drivable.Image: Camden Prision interiorImage: Camden Prision interiorImage: Camden Prision interior *A billboard advertising the fictional KNFS 101.9 radio station was cut.Image: KNFS 109.9 Radio Billboard in PlayStation 2 demo *A set of tollbooths at the entrance of Thrilltown in Point Camden only appear in the PlayStation 2 demo.Image: Thrilltown Tollbooth in PlayStation 2 demo *One safehouse location was cut.PlayStation 2 demo files: menu_gate_safehouse/zone_safehouse_3 *Joyce's Pizza Fast Food restaurant was in game before the Burger King.Image: Joyce's Pizza in PlayStation 2 demo *A car wash in Grey Point could be driven through in the PlayStation 2 demo, but can not be accessed in the released game.Image: Car wash in Grey Point *The Robo's Health & Hip Hop Centres billboard had a different design.Image: Beta Billboard and color demo *A yacht model could be seen sailing near the Grey Point coast, but is not present in the released game outside of its usage in Pursuit Breakers.Image: Yacht sailing *The race arrow barriers had a different aesthetic design.IGN Video: Need for Speed Most Wanted Xbox Gameplay - Contest Video *The gas station explosion particle effect had a different look.Image: Gas station explosion effect *A Power Company sign was not featured in the released game.Image: Power Co. sign Customisation *Two performance part packages were cut; StreetImage: Street Package and Super StreetImage: Super Street Package. *Several different customisation licence plate designs were cut. *Various customisation items could be obtained from the Safehouse backroom in career mode; decals, paints, and nitrous.Game file: gameplay.bin/gameplay.lzc *Star Rating appears in unused customisation menus in the PlayStation 2 demo.Image: Star Rating in PlayStation 2 demo *There was the possibility of players being able to add Blacklist vinyls to their corresponding cars.Image: Blacklist vinyls Cutscene *An early pass of the cutscene "storyfmv_cro06_coh06a_" can be found in the Asian release of the game named "storyfmv_roc02_english_ntsc".MOVIES folder: storyfmv_roc02_english_ntsc.vp6 It doesn't have any audio associated to it and is of a lower resolution (512 x 256) than the released cutscene.Comparative video: "Entering Rockport" cutscenes *Two sentences were removed from the cutscene "storyfmv_bus12_".Language files: English.bin **"You should have won." - Mia **"Keep this to yourself. I don't want people thinking I'm getting soft... I'll be in touch." - Mia Events Events may have been removed from Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to the career mode length, the number of repeating reversed routes, their usage outside of typical game play, or available resources. The numbers used for various events were for internal referencing towards their associated career stage or game type in row one, game mode in row two, and appearance position with other events in their career stage in row three. The fourth row may include a 0 or R to represent a normal and reverse route. *TRACK_15_1_2 represents Blacklist #15_Circuit_2nd Event |} Challenge Series Game Modes Game modes may have been removed from Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to the game's design, availability of resources, the capabilities of the game's target hardware, or the adequacy of the game engine. *Multipoint *Cell PhoneGame files: English.bin; Label: "RACETYPES_CELLPHONE" *Token PickupPS2 Demo Game files: English.bin; Label: "RACETYPES_TOKEN_PICKUP" *Several milestone typesGame files: attributes.bin; Entry: "milestonetypes" **Cops in Pursuit - Get the determined amount of cops currently engaged during a pursuit. **Helis in Pursuit - Get the determined amount of helicopters engaged during a pursuit. **Heat Meter - Survive a pursuit until a certain Heat Level is reached. **Insurance Claims - Hit a determined number of traffic vehicles. **Total Cops in Pursuit - Reach a total amount of cops engaged during a single pursuit. **Cops Destroyed in Pursuit - Disable an amount of cops in a single pursuit. **Cops Destroyed - Alternate goal description to "Cops Destroyed in Pursuit". **Cost to State - Alternate goal description to "Cost to State in Pursuit". **911 Calls **Margin of Victory **Opponents Damaged **Outrun Pursuits Won **Outrun Races Won **Racing Ticket **Evade Consecutive Pursuits (Pursuits in a Row) - Evade X of consecutive pursuits without getting busted. **Reckless Driving Tickets - Receive a total of X Reckless Driving tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Speeding Tickets - Receive a total of X Speeding Tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Hit & Run Ticket - Receive a total of X Hit & Run tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Damage to Property Tickets - Receive a total of X Damage to Property tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Driving off Roadway Tickets (Driving Sidewalk Ticket) - Receive a total of X Driving off Roadway tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Resisting Arrest Tickets (Fleeing Ticket) - Receive a total of X Resisting Arrest Tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Speedtrap Challenge (Speedtrap Speed) - Get clocked at over X to successfully complete this challenge. **Achieve Bounty - Receive a minimum Bounty of X on Y cars. 'Challenge Series' *Event #30 of the Challenge Series featured a Ford GT instead of the Porsche 911 Turbo S.Gamespot video: Challenge Series - Event #30 *Event #44 of the Challenge Series had a Bounty challenge instead of a Spikestrip Dodge challenge.Game files: gameplay.bin; Entry: race_bin_challenge/challenge_22_cops_destroyed 'Free Roam' *Auto Drive would would drive the player's car to a selected GPS destination.Game files: English.bin; Label: "helpscreen_text_worldmap" 'Pursuit' *Several early police speech sound clips can be found in the PlayStation 2 demo of Need for Speed: Underground 2.Video: Alpha/Beta Copspeech *At some point during development, roadblocks with Police State Cruisers could include Spike Strips.Video: ''Heat!'' trailer *10 heat levels were made possible, although only 7 are used in the gameGame files: attributes.bin. Levels 8, 9, and 10 may have been dropped for design scope or technical reasons as a pre-release promotional screenshot shows a player engaged at Heat Level 10.Screenshot: Heat Level 10 pursuit **Heat Level 8 features Police Federal Undercover Cruisers, alongside Rhino SUVs and a Police Helicopter as support units. **Heat Level 9 features Police Civic Cruisers and a Police Helicopter as a support unit. **Heat Level 10 features multiple Sergeant Cross Corvettes and a Police Helicopter as a support unit. 'Quick Race' *In the game files, there is an unused race intro cutscene meant specifically for seven opponent events.Game file: Scene_IntroNis09_BundleB.bun *Free Run and Tollbooth events were at one point available through Quick Race.Image: Tollbooth events in Quick Race selection *In the PlayStation 2 demo, there are options to set the Track Direction, Cop Probability, and Lives Busted.Screenshot: Race Options *Sprint had a tutorial movie.Game file: sprint_tutorial *Speedtrap events used a cash earned based leaderboard.Image: Speedtrap cash leaderboard *In the PlayStation 2 demo, the barriers at tollbooths would raise as players passed them during a Tollbooth event.Image: Tollbooth barriers Soundtrack Some additional songs were referenced in the game files of the PlayStation 2 demo.Game Files: EA Trax Text Strings (PlayStation 2 demo) Textures |} User Interface Cinematic *Electronic Art's booth at E3 2005, featured a CGI opening developed by The Mill NY. It was a 360o video rendered at 8,000 pixels wide that wrapped around the booth, and was repurposed for the game's opening.Video: Vimeo: Need For Speed “Most Wanted” CinematicVideo: EA booth at E3 2005 - Xbox 360 - Need for Speed Most Wanted Safehouse Menu *The Blacklist menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image: Blacklist menu *The Milestones menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image: Milestones menuImage: Milestones Menu 2 *The Events menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image: Race events menu *The Rap Sheet was referred to as the Reputation Sheet in the demo.Image: Rep Sheet menu *The Rap Sheet menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demoImage:Rap Sheet menu, and includes a reference to the song [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XflfiylNNXY Three MC's and One DJ] by The Beastie Boys. *The Rival Challenge menu had a different arrangement in the demoImage: Rival Challenge menu, and included an option to view the rival Blacklist member's car.Image: Rival Challenge menu (view car) *The Unserved Infraction menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image:Unserved Infractions menu *The Cost to State menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image:Cost to State menu *A Rankings menu was used in the demo.Image: Rankings menu Pursuit *Busted scenes showed the player's gender, approximate age, ethnicity, and weight.Image: Busted scene * The busted scene was different Image: Busted scene1 References Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted